


Complementaries

by neonkuro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Colors, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkuro/pseuds/neonkuro
Summary: "You know, there is a cute thingy about red and green." Chaeyoung looked at her straight in the eyes, as if asking Mina to be even more curious, to want to know what Chaeyoung had to say. Mina felt her stomach jump a little from the intensity of that stare."What cute thingy?" Mina finally asked.Chaeyoung placed the brush near the green line, careful not to stain it."When they are close..."She traced a new line, equally thick, bright red against the green."...they shine more."





	Complementaries

When Myoui Mina entered Son Chaeyoung's room, she didn't expect to find an art studio instead of a normal bedroom. A lot of drawings decorated the walls, pencils where scattered on the floor, the very floor on which Chaeyoung was sitting at the moment. The girl was busy painting the outline of something, headphones on, and didn't hear her entering the room at all.  
Mina had to make the girl aware of her presence, but she was just awestruck by how she could smell art in the younger's room. Her eyes scanned the walls. Both realistic, manga and abstract drawings and paintings impacted her retina from afar, and she wished to see them upclose. But first...

"Chaeyoung?"

The girl jolted, almost spilling the green paint on the floor, at the sound of Mina's soft voice.

"Oh, hey Mina! You're early!" she said, bolting up and quickly putting the plastic cup on her desk. She distractedly cleaned her hands on her old salopette, a gesture clearly dictated by habit.

"Yeah, uhm... I'm sorry, I was waiting outside for the right time to come before knocking, but your mother saw me from the window and let me in. She said to me to come upstairs." Mina excused herself, but Chaeyoung just shrugged and smiled.

"You could come in anyway you know." She made a laugh, showing off her teeth and dimple. "I surely wouldn't leave you outside like a pretty penguin left alone in the jungle."

"There aren't penguins in the jungle though." Mina laughed too, blushing at the pretty word.

"Not that we know. Now that you're here and we have a little time left before our set Yu-Gi-Oh tournament, why don't you get a look?" Chaeyoung opened her arms, smiling wide, as she was showing her most precious treasure to Mina. "Be careful of the pencils please, I don't want you to get hurt. I was planning to clean before you arrived, but you preceeded me." Chaeyoung made a pout, so cute that Mina really wanted to poke her cheeks in that moment. But it would be awkward, right?

"Don't worry."

Mina started wandering around, while Chaeyoung took up the papers and the pencils from the floor. She looked closely to every one of them, so intensely that Chaeyoung started feeling a bit self conscious. But she was Mina. There was nothing to worry about.

"I really like this." Mina said, pointing at a totally green drawing of a weird monster. Chaeyoung must have done it when she was a kid.

"You like that? I did it when I was eight. It is one of the first ones I hung on the wall." The young girl got closer to Mina, looking at the paper too. "Do you like the monster, or the green?" She asked, scratching the bridge of her nose.

"Both. But more the green." Mina's answer made Chaeyoung's eyes glint. She made a gesture for Mina to follow her towards her desk. Opening the drawer she took out clean paper, placing it on her desk. Then she picked up the paintbrush left in the plastic cup, still half full of green paint.

"Paint a line."

"What?"

"Paint a line!" Chaeyoung repeated. The tiger seemed up to something.

Mina took the paintbrush hesitantly, looking at it before obliging. It was a nice green. Mint green, perhaps?

"Is this...?"

"Mint green. Yeah."

Mina carefully placed the brush on the paper. She traced a simple, thick line, then returned the paintbrush to Chaeyoung.

"Green is a great color. Its variations are all so refreshing."

Mina nodded. "It's my favourite."

Chaeyoung smiled. "I thought so."

Then she took another plastic cup and spilled in it only a bit of red paint, dipping in another paintbrush. Mina observed her, fascinated and curious about what Chaeyoung could possibly have in mind.

"Red is my favourite. Maybe it's because strawberries are red." Chaeyoung said, mixing the paint a little.

"It's a possibility, I think." Mina replied, not really sure of what to say.

"You know, there is a cute thingy about red and green." Chaeyoung looked at her straight in the eyes, as if asking Mina to be even more curious, to want to know what Chaeyoung had to say. Mina felt her stomach jump a little from the intensity of that stare.

"What cute thingy?" Mina finally asked.

Chaeyoung placed the brush near the green line, careful not to stain it.

"When they are close..."

She traced a new line, equally thick, bright red against the green.

"...they shine more."

Mina's heart jumped in her throat. It was true. Her green line seemed brighter, less refreshing, stronger. The two lines together were really pleasant to look at.

"They're called complementaries. Like purple and yellow, and all the others."

Mina recalled having learned about complementary colors in first grade, but she didn't really remember the notion until Chaeyoung's explanation. She found it fascinating, like everything the younger said. Like Chaeyoung.

When Mina noticed the (maybe involuntary?) subtle implication in the tiger's words, her cheeks tinged of a bright pink. But before she could say anything, Chaeyoung broke the silence.

"Ok, it's time to go. Let me clean this mess and then we can leave."

Mina just nodded.

* * *

The two left Dahyun's apartment at almost two in the morning, after a pretty rough Yu-Gi-Oh! session. The tournament ended with Tzuyu's win, and Mina and Chaeyoung respectively second and third place. Jeongyeon and Nayeon both got disqualified for trying to jump at each other's throats during their duel, Sana and Momo didn't really try as they were giggling about fun things happened at college more than duelling seriously with the others, Jihyo lost miserably to Tzuyu and Dahyun threatened Chaeyoung to throw her out of the apartment when the cub destroyed her with the Black Mage. Mina and Chaeyoung's duel didn't last long as apparently Chaeng was somehow highly distracted, and Mina and Tzuyu's final match has been a real battle of witz. In the end Tzuyu found a way out from the stalled situation they were in, but it was luck. Drawing the right card from the Deck at the right moment.

Now Tiger and Penguin were walking towards Mina's apartment, the former not wanting to let the latter go back home alone at that hour.  
They didn't talk. By her deep breaths Mina thought Chaeyoung was enjoying the night's fresh air and the silence. She didn't want to ruin it.

She was a silly girl to think that her soft voice could in any way disturb Son Chaeyoung.

When they reached the apartment the younger bid Mina a goodnight, but she stopped her from leaving. Caught her hand just in time.

"Chaeng, you're going back alone?" Mina asked, concerned for the cub. Chaeyoung smiled and shrugged, her cutest habit.

"Yeah, I'm used to going on walks alone at night anyway."

Mina couldn't bear the thought, though. "I was thinking to ask you to crush here for the night. I have enough space."

Chaeyoung pondered the offer. She ruffled her own hair, seemingly hesitant. "I...I don't know, Mina."

"Come on. I don't really want you to wander alone. Your house is pretty far away from here on feet..."

It didn't take a lot more convincing. Mina opened the front door, a shy smile plastered on her face, and let Chaeyoung in. She turned on the lights and kicked off her shoes at the entrance. Chaeyoung did the same.

Mina's red cat was sleeping on a chair in the living room. Chaeyoung cooed when she noticed it, watching as it stirred and yawned, now awake.

"I didn't know you have a cat. What's its name?" Chaeyoung murmured, slowly getting closer not to scare the cat.

"Tora. You can try to pet her, if she likes you she won't run away."

Chaeyoung obliged immediately, scratching Tora under the chin. Tora started purring and Chaeyoung's heart flattened.

"And she likes you it seems."

Mina didn't think she could ever see anything more cute, even if she lived forever.

"Tora huh? Isn't that the japanese for tiger?" Chaeyoung asked, feeling already connected with the cub.

"It is."

"Nice coincidence. Big tiger pets small tiger." Chaeyoung said the last line solemnly, making Mina chuckle lightly.

"But you are a small tiger too. A baby tiger." Mina couldn't stop herself. When she realized what she said her face lit up, and Chaeyoung's did too. The two both looked away, the latter focusing in petting Tora.

"I, uhm, will go and pick some pajama and a blanket for you. If you need to use the bathroom is upstairs, second door on the left." Mina said, the awkwardness making her need to leave for a minute.

"Right, thank you."

When Mina returned Chaeyoung was scratching Tora's belly. Had she earned that much trust from the cat already? She wasn't surprised. Everyone liked Chaeyoung, for valid reasons.

"Hey big tiger, which one?" Mina asked, raising two pajamas with her hands. One was light blue and had a penguin pattern on it, the other was just plain blue.

"The penguin one, obviously."

Mina handed the penguin pajama to Chaeyoung, keeping the blue one for herself. She saw Chaeyoung frown. Meanwhile, Tora got off the chair and headed towards the kitchen, disappearing.

"Is something wrong?"

Chaeyoung hesitated. "If I chose the other pajama, would I get to see you in this?"

Mina's heart started beating hard against her ribcage at the question.

"Yeah..."

"C-can we switch?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come ooon..."

"Sorry, nope. Besides... I... I think it will suit you better."

Chaeyoung blushed again. She didn't question further. Played nervously with her red bracelet.

"Uhm... No green this time huh?"

"The blanket is."

"Guess I've spoke too early then."

Chaeyoung laughed, relieving a bit of the strange tension in the air. Mina felt better.

"I'll use to the bathroom if you don't mind."

"Be my guest, Son Chaeyoung."

* * *

Mina couldn't sleep. An hour passed from when she bid goodnight to Chaeyoung, who was sleeping on the couch in the living room, wrapped in her penguin pajama and green blanket. Something felt wrong, and she kept tossing and turning under the sheets. She got up, deciding to go check on her guest.

The soft padding of her feet was almost inaudible. She entered the living room, expecting to hear cute little snores. Instead, she found Chaeyoung up, staring out the window, still wrapped in her blanket.

Without a word she got closer to Chaeyoung. She understood what felt wrong before.

Chaeyoung noticed her, not at all scared by her sudden appearance. It was almost like she was already waiting for Mina anyway. She didn't question when Mina searched for her hand and took it in hers. She didn't question when Mina brought her upstairs, in her bedroom. She didn't question, because it felt right. And because she wanted it.

When the two laid together on Mina's bed, Chaeyoung wrapped the blanket around them. They were close, really close.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Mina asked, her voice lower than usual.

"For the exact same reason you weren't, too."

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"Your voice isn't hoarse."

"Touché."

The reason. But what reason? They surely both knew. The reason of all that tension.

"Did you think about it?" Chaeng asked.

"About what?"

"The red and green thing."

"Yes."

"I was thinking about it too."

Chaeyoung shuffled lightly.

"Too bad you don't have a red blanket. We could match. And sending off Christmas vibes even if it's still May."

"I will buy you one then."

"It's a deal."

A silence fell between them, but neither broke their eye contact. The moonlight coming through the window was gently basking them. Chaeyoung thought Mina looked ethereal. Perfect.

"Uhm, I know this is sudden and all, but..." Chaeyoung stopped. Didn't know if she could go further.

"Yes?" Mina asked, taking again the cub's hand in hers.

"I'd really like to see you more often. I mean, going out with our friends is good and all, but..."

"You're asking me out."

"I... yeah."

"I'd be glad."

"Don't w... wait, really? You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Wow..." Chaeyoung wasn't really expecting it. She and Mina had known each other for barely two months, when Dahyun got to know Hirai Momo and her group of six became a group of nine. But even so, she always felt so natural around Mina.

Falling in love with her has been easy.

A few minutes passed with no words spoken.

Until Mina decided to break the silence again.

"Chaeyoung?"

"Yeah?"

"Come closer."

Her tone has been demanding, very far from the shy penguin cute voice she knew. Chaeyoung scooted closer, a lump formed in her throat. Their noses were almost touching.  
She felt Mina's arm wrapping around her and her hand caressing her back. She got goosebumps from the touch, electricity spreading through her whole body. Being so close to Mina was risky. She feared of losing her control, and the older definitely wasn't helping.

"Do it."

The sudden request made Chaeyoung jolt.

"D-do what?"

"Kiss me, Chaengie."

Chaeyoung didn't even expect to get to lay down beside her like this, let alone being asked that. Her heart threatened to burst and her head spinned.

"If I kiss you... I'm... I'm not sure I will be able to hold back."

"You don't have to."

Mina decided to get rid of all the awkwardness at once. She knew from the start what she wanted and she was sure Chaeyoung wanted the same. There only was a yes needed between them. And they both said yes, in a way.

Chaeyoung gently pushed her down on the mattress, hovering her. She caressed Mina's cheek and the older leaned into the touch.

"I'm happy I got to tell you about the complementary colors. Because when I'm near you, I feel like vibrating. And there isn't a better way for me to explain it with words." She said, getting even closer to Mina.

Mina's heart swoon.

"You're beautiful, Myoui Mina. Do you know that?"

Mina didn't answer. Instead she cupped Chaeyoung's face, want in her eyes.

Thin lips met soft, plump ones, and everything became heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> @neonkuro_ on Twitter ^^ lets be friends


End file.
